


Clint and Phil K I S S I N G

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, technology failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint helps Phil out with something with his computer but he doesn't <i>need</i> help ok?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint and Phil K I S S I N G

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this an AGE ago and was planning on continuing it with some elaborate Asgardian romance-juice affecting everyone's actions but the muse has not struck again with this so I'm afraid this is it.

Phil Coulson knew his way round a computer well enough. He was no Steve Rogers. But then again, he was no Tony Stark. He was usually a happy medium, but occasionally, something would mess up on the system or he'd lose a file and then he'd be forced to ask for help, which he hated having to do. It made him feel awkwardly incompetent and old. But he would set it up for some junior agent to do as a 'training exercise' and since it was usually something that turned out to be incredibly basic, they'd go away thinking it was a psychological test or they'd been picked specially for some kind of strange analysis. 

 

 _Of course_ , Clint figured out Phil's little ruse, and _of course_ he said something. And then kept saying something and being the general pain in Phil's ass that he always was. 

 

The next time it happened, Phil was determined to fix it himself. He'd lost a folder that needed to _not_ be lost. Clint wandered in as he'd taken to doing of late, noisily eating an apple. Phil ignored him and kept clicking on things and opening folders and getting nowhere.

 

"You break the computer again, sir?" 

"Can I help you with something, Barton?" 

"Probably not if your computer’s broken."

Phil rolled his eyes and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I dunno. I'm bored. Want me to show you how to shoot again?"

The last time Clint had tried to instruct Phil on how to use a bow had ended with Phil getting annoyed and shooting the target with his gun instead. It had been decidedly un-cool of him and he felt a little red faced about it even now. He'd only gotten so flustered because Clint had been pressed close up against him trying to get his stance right. 

 

"No thank you," he replied, curtly. 

Clint finished his apple and threw the core at the wall, which it bounced off of wetly before falling straight into the bin. Phil looked reprovingly at the shiny patch on the wall and then back to Clint, who grinned obnoxiously at him. 

"I'm sure you have reports to write, Barton."

"C'mon sir. Play with me." 

"What are you, eight years old? Go harass the junior agents." 

"Oh yeah, about that... I might have accidentally spilled some of that weird Asgard stuff in the third floor watercooler?"

The weird Asgard stuff was some sort of love potion, which Clint well knew. Phil sighed. "I'm... just going to pretend you didn't tell me that."

 

"If I fix your computer will you come target practice with me? I'll let you use my bow again, I know you liked it before even if you did throw it on the ground."

"I did not -" Phil sighed. "My computer isn't broken." 

"What did you lose?" 

"I didn't -"

Clint had already sauntered around the desk and seen the multiple windows open on Phil's screen. Phil sagged, defeated. 

 

Clint bent at the waist and leaned across Phil to take the mouse where it was still resting under his hand. "What are you looking for?" He reached over Phil again to get to the keyboard and do some command that Phil didn't understand to bring up a search box. "I don't. I don't know what the folder's called. But it had some photos in it from the op in Ukraine." 

 

Clint's eyes were trained on the screen and Phil couldn't help but look at him while he closed windows and tabs and did it all fast and efficiently, the same way he did everything when he wasn't dicking around. His arm was right in Phil's face and he almost wanted to lick it. His black SHIELD-issue tshirt wasn't tucked in (as it ought to be), giving Phil a glimpse of skin. Clint looked back at him and smiled, a sweet, genuine one that made Phil feel a little bit ridiculous. He went back to doing things and Phil went back to looking him over, watching his broad hand on the mouse and the way his wide shoulders led so prettily up to his neck. He moved, bending his legs and crouching next to Phil so he was leaning over his legs more than his body. Phil felt rather awkward sitting there so redundantly, let alone having to need help like this. But this angle gave him a much better view of Clint's back so he couldn't quite remember why that was an issue.

 

"Is this it?" Clint said, clicking on a folder and snapping Phil out of his reverie. He leaned forward and Phil could smell gunpowder on him - he must have been helping R&D. Phil realised he was just staring at him and had been for too long, and dragged his eyes to the screen. It was the right folder. "Oh. Yeah. Yes. Thank you," he replied, eyes drawn like magnets back to Clint's, still awkwardly leaning over him and looking back. 

 

"Any time." Clint murmured, not breaking eye contact. He had a strange smile on his face and he was so _close_. Phil was transfixed by his lips, quirked like he was about to ask a question. But before Phil could say anything, Clint closed the small gap between them and kissed him. Awkwardly and with his head almost all the way to one side of his body, Clint's lips were on Phil's, warm and dry and just as good as he'd daydreamed they might be. A wet tongue pressed it's way insistently into Phil's mouth and that just made it better. It poked at his own tongue as if asking it to play and it did unbidden, and their tongues swirled and danced, Clint tasting of black coffee and that trace of gunpowder. It was perfect. 

 

Clint moved, twisting his body to grip either arm of Phil's computer chair instead, all without breaking this ship-launching kiss. Phil felt like he was being lifted up out of himself via his tongue - Clint must have stood up because their kiss was suddenly at another angle, Phil tilting his head up instead of down, feeling even more at Clint's delightful mercy than before. It didn't occur to him to pull away until Clint did, whereupon he realised what had just happened, Clint's face still right there, staring him down with glittering eyes.

 

"What was that for?" Phil asked, trying not to let just how giddy he felt show.

"You're just cute when you get flustered." Clint grinned down at Phil. 

Phil frowned. "I'm not - _cute_. Or flustered!" 

Clint laughed happily and even if Phil was semi-outraged at being called cute, that was a nice sound to hear, and a smile chased away the stern face he was trying to wear.

 

"Will you go on a date with me, Phil?" Clint asked, like anything was that simple. 

What else could Phil do but accept? "Ok." 

"Tonight?" 

"----Alright."

Clint grinned as he stepped away. "I'll pick you up on my bike! Seven o’clock!" He said, skipping out and closing the door behind him. 

Phil sat still for a minute just staring at the closed door. What. The hell. Was that?? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
